Increasingly, individuals use online social network platforms (also referred to as Internet-based social networks) to access a variety of information and content, such as articles on various topics, updates related to a user and individuals within the user's network, friend suggestions, advertisements, news stories, and the like. Among other things, embodiments of the present disclosure can be used to help identify users of a social network based on various information.